


Suit & Tie

by orphan_account



Series: JayTim Week 2016 Entries [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, silly and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry #3</p><p>Sebastian is going to his first dance. His dads are chaperones. </p><p>Check the series for the premise (JayTim Week 2016 Entries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

Jason vaguely remembers how to tie a tie. He was Bruce Wayne’s son long enough that Alfred eventually decided he couldn’t keep tying it forever, and so he knows at least two ways. It doesn’t mean he wants to do it. Especially when he can get Tim to do it for him. 

That is why, on the night of his only child’s first school dance, he stands in his bedroom before their full length mirror and watches in amusement as Tim tugs at his tie with methodical movements. Tim knows that Jason knows. He still goes along with the old lie that he doesn’t. 

“I still think this is too formal for a school dance.” Tim picks at some lint on him. Jason smiles. 

“It might be. Doesn’t really matter to me. We had this lying around.”

“This” being a matching set of suits, blue-black for Tim and black for Jason. They have little pocket squares in blue and red that go with them. Tim laughed when Jason first pulled them out of the wardrobe. 

“Are we the ones going to our first dance?” he asked. 

“Are we not?” Jason replied. Tim had no counter for that. 

Jason steps a little closer so that he can comfortably reach to put his arms around Tim, careful not to push him too close and ruin his reach. Tim allows him and continues to frown at the knot he’s composing. Jason watches him, content to just be there. 

Once Tim finishes, he smooths down Jason’s suit over his chest and inspects him sternly. Jason leans forward and puts his forehead to Tim’s, finally getting him to meet his eyes. 

Tim is tense. He’s planning and outlining everything that could happen tonight, and setting up plans for everything. Jason knows he’s in for a long night of calming him down, but it won’t be the first time. They do that for each other. They always have.

“You look amazing,” he says quietly. Tim blinks. His hands move down Jason’s shoulders and slide around his back. He smiles softly. 

“You’re a dork and we’re not sixteen.” 

“We didn’t know each other at sixteen,” Jason replies. “We’re allowed this.”

Tim gives a small, amused sigh. It’s one Jason has gotten very used to in their relationship. 

They stand there for a little while, just gently swaying on their feet. Jason closes his eyes, aware that Tim is still in planning mode and confident that he can pull him out of it only once they arrive at the dance. By then Tim will be in full responsibility mode. Jason will have his hands full just getting him to stand still. 

Tim likes being in control. Especially when it comes to his child. Jason never pictured himself being the relaxed one in a relationship, and a lot of the time he isn’t, but he can state that he has more confidence in the integrity of tweens at a chaperoned event than his husband. 

Whatever happens, he’s sure that they won’t be the parents responsible for paying for it. They’ve raised Sebastian more carefully than that. 

“We should get downstairs,” Tim mumbles. “I think our son is about to have heart palpitations.”

Jason leans back and tilts his head. “Is he that bad?”

“It’s his first date.” Tim squeezes him lightly before letting go. He slides out of Jason’s arms and goes to retrieve their pocket squares, folding them neatly as he goes. 

Jason accepts his and puts it in place, but he doesn’t let Tim go out the door before he pulls him back in by the hand and presses a quick kiss to his lips. Tim hums and gives him another before forcibly pulling him out of the room by their linked hands. 

Their son waits downstairs, having paced long enough that he is no longer noticing the fact that he is floating a few centimetres above the floor. 


End file.
